Mulched vegetation clippings are used to promote the growth of other plants, by using decomposition of the mulched vegetation clippings as a nutrient for the plants. A fluid treated mulch blanket can be used as a protective barrier against insects when the fluid is an insecticide, or used to gradually provide nutrients to the underlying soil when the fluid is a fertilizer or to prevent the growth of weeds when using a weed killer. This invention is a device which, when used in conjunction with a lawn mulching mower, treats the mulch with a fluid and then discharges the mulch in the form of a fluid treated blanket of mulch.